


The Aftermath

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Series: The 21 Jump Street AU nobody asked for [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 21 Jump Street, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Mutant, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Drabbles, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, In a sense, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, they are both dorks my gosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some things that happened before and after the events of 21 Jump Street for Charles and Erik. I don't know if I will be doing a future story for them with the events of 22 Jump Street anytime soon because I haven't seen the movie yet and if I ever did continue it, I would continue it after it gets released on dvd so I could watch it over and over again and follow along with the story as I write. As for now, enjoy some drabbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We can explain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided to make these things as a sort of thank you to those that followed along. I'm super sorry if I made any mistakes in the timeline that might confuse you. And this whole thing will just prove how little I actually know about the police force and police academy so forgive me and just enjoy. Also, I have deprived you all of smut in my 21 Jump Street story so I'll try to make it up to you guys in this. Thanks again to you all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This one takes place after 21 Jump Street, hence the wild crazy monkey sex)

"Chief Deputy Coulson, we can explain."

Coulson looked at the two of them with raised eyebrows, hands on his hips. "You can explain?" Coulson asks them. "Does that mean you're gonna give me some shitty excuse or are you going to tell me what _really_ happened here?"

Charles and Erik exchanged a look. Charles almost always had an excuse that would help them get out of any situation along with the help of his charming smile. This was different though. This was _Coulson,_ the one person who could only _slightly_ resist Charles' charm, at least enough to know the plan. This time, Charles didn't have an excuse.

"Well, you see, sir," Charles fumbled with his words, turning pink a little. Erik couldn't help but stare and think how adorable Charles (yes, a grown ass man) was. "Um, I'm sure that you know full well what happened." Erik puts a smug look on his face while Charles slowly turns red.

The two had been sent to Coulson's office because of a certain... Incident that had taken place in the police car that the two used. The next day, there were scratches and questionable white stains all over the back seat.

Honestly, it was _all_ Charles' idea.

They were on their way back to the police station when Charles reached his hand over to Erik's thigh and slowly made his way up. You couldn't blame Erik for pulling over at the nearest abandoned street just to take Charles right then and there.

Charles had climbed into Erik's lap, not without accidentally honking the car's horn, laughing in the process. Erik had hungrily accepted him onto his lap and then Charles said it. Not him, _Charles._

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Charles whispered to Erik, leaning in close to flick his tongue against the shell of Erik's ear. Erik shuddered and shook his head. "I want you to fuck me in the backseat of this car." Erik's eyes widened and he jolted backwards, hitting his head against the back of his seat.

"Charles," Erik said, voice a little strained from being turned on and wanting to restrain himself. "You know we can't do that. We'd get in trouble. Besides, we don't even have any lube." Charles took his hands off of Erik's shoulders and fished into his back pocket, making Erik have to remove his hands from Charles' hips. Charles then pulled out condoms and a some lube.

Erik's eyes narrowed, "As turned on as I am right now, should I be worried that you bring a small bottle of lube around with you?" Charles laughed and kissed Erik. "No, love," he answered after pulling away. "This bottle is just for us. And quite frankly, ever since I met you I have been in a stage of 'dire need to be fucked.'"

Erik laughed and then took the bottle from Charles' hand, "Then I suggest that we use this lube properly while I make up for making you go through celibacy all these years." The two then stumbled out of the car and piled into the backseat. Charles had pulled a few towels or blankets, Erik couldn’t tell, out from the trunk of the car and placed them over the windows.

Erik raised his eyebrows, "How long have you been planning on this?" Charles flashed him a mischievous grin that turned Erik even more hard than he already was.

"I told you, I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Charles explained before starting to unbutton his uniform. Erik shook his head and reached out to do it for him, quickly and effectively getting Charles out of his clothes before taking off his own. Charles then laid down on his back and Erik crawled on top of him and began to nip and suck on Charles' neck.

Charles let out a moan and reached up to wrap his arms around Erik's neck. Erik left a trail of kisses on Charles' jaw, neck, and chest. He finally reached Charles' nipples and began to suck slowly, which made Charles let out a strangled cry. Erik hummed onto Charles' skin, hands firmly placed onto the leather of the car beneath him.

"G-God," Charles shuddered, breath hot against Erik's neck. "J-Just fuck me already. Fuck me dry." Erik nodded and reached for the lube on the ground. He then opened up the cap and squirted some onto his fingers before opening Charles' legs. He let a finger slip in slowly, feeling the way Charles clenched around his finger, tight and hot.

Charles moaned as Erik slipped on a second finger. Erik panted against Charles stomach. He looked up just long enough to see Charles' face. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his blue eyes blown wide with lust, pale skin flushed, and his red lips were swollen from both Erik and Charles biting on them so much. He was absolutely beautiful.

Erik pulled out and squirted more into his hand before he pushed in a third finger, effectively stretching Charles. Charles' hips bucked up, trying to get more. Erik then pulled out, both of them slightly breathless. "I think," Erik panted. "I think you're ready." Charles let out a huff of laughter before nodding. Erik reached down on the floor again. There were a ton of things strewn on the ground, all of them coming from the pockets of their uniform. Finally, Erik found a condom and ripped the packet open before sliding it onto himself.

He then squirted a handful of lube and slathered it all over himself. Erik looked back at Charles who was watching him hungrily, licking his red lips. Erik let out a sort of growl before he pushed Charles back onto the seats. He then slowly pushed in, first the head then the entire thing. Charles convulsed to try and get Erik to just _move._

Erik then began to move himself in and out of Charles slowly, Charles clutching onto his shoulders tightly. Erik had kept his own hands on the seats, afraid that he might hurt or bruise Charles if he kept his hands there. He began to scratch at the leather, not even caring anymore as his pace quickened.

"E-Erik," Charles moaned. Erik slammed hard into Charles' prostate, making him cry out. Charles' fingers dug into Erik's shoulders, possibly even drawing blood. He then reached down to his own cock, beginning to stroke it until he matched the pace Erik was going at. Charles felt his rear rub against the rough leather, chafing himself in the process. But he didn't care right now. All he cared about was ErikErikErik-

"Ch-Charles," Erik choked out. "I-I'm gonna come." Charles nodded and thrust his hips up one last time before Erik came. Erik slowly pulled out and almost collapsed on top of Charles. He then reached down to take off the condom, tying it up and tossing it to the ground.

Charles shortly came after, his orgasm a lot more out of control, and it splattered onto the seats and Erik's stomach. Erik had wiped Charles' cum on the seats as well, earning Erik a scolding. Afterwards, the two of them laid there, trying to catch their breaths.

"I think," Charles started, trying to find his words. "I think I got a rash on my arse from the leather." Erik let out a breathless laugh that made Charles shoved at him. Erik then lost his balance a little before falling over onto the ground. He let out a yelp as he felt something sharp slice him on the side.

Charles immediately sat up. "Erik? What is it?" Charles asked, concern filling his voice. Erik shook his head and got up to sit back down on the seats with Charles. There was a small cut on Erik's hip, blood just starting to spill out. Charles got of their clothes strewn on the ground and pressed it to Erik's hip.

Erik pressed a kiss to Charles shoulder, right where a freckle was. "I think this is the kinkiest sex we have ever had," he hummed into Charles' skin. Charles laughed and pulled the clothing away from Erik's skin, leaving a pink and raw wound.

"Well, if you liked that," Charles whispered. "Then I promise you that there's more to come." Erik shivered. Charles was by far the only person Erik knew that could be the most innocent person in the world to the most naughty in the next second. It was really hot.

"Mm, maybe another time, liebes," Erik told Charles. "Now, do you have backseat police car sex crossed off of your bucket list?" Charles giggled and nodded before leaning forward to kiss Erik. The two of them then put on their clothes hastily and reluctantly headed back to the station.

After the little escapade, the stains and damage were found and Erik and Charles were called into Coulson's office. So there they were now, trying to explain what had happened. How _exactly_ do you explain to your boss that you had kinky sex with your boyfriend in the back of a police car?

Coulson sighed, "Obviously, I know. Just about everyone in the station already knows about the condom full of semen found in your guys' car." Charles blushed even more and turned to Erik with a frown. "You didn't dispose of it?" he hissed at Erik.

Erik shrugged, "I was caught up in the moment of getting stabbed in the side." Charles let out his own sigh before reached up with two fingers to rub his temple, something he always did when he was frustrated. Erik found it slightly endearing. Coulson frowned at Erik's awed expression and Charles' annoyed one.

"Hello?" Coulson calls out to them, snapping his fingers in front of their faces. "Can you two stop playing an old married couple for at least two seconds and just listen to me?" Erik snapped out of his daze and turned to glare at Coulson while Charles looked up looking tired. "I just wanted to see if you guys would take responsibility and admit to the mess that happened."

"Well, did we?" Erik asked flatly. Coulson rolled his eyes at them. "Yes, you did," Coulson answered. "But that doesn't mean you guys don't have to clean it up. It's your semen, guys. You clean it up." He then dismissed Charles and Erik and the two exited the room. Emma then came up next to them and smiled.

"Hm, if it isn't the two sex crazy deviants," she greeted them with a slow smile. Erik glared at her as Charles gave her a small smile. She then handed them a bucket of cleaning supplies. "Have fun scrubbing your jizz out of leather." She then walked past them and into Coulson's office.

"It's Charles' jizz only, Frost! Mine was in the condom!" Erik shouted at her loudly. Charles turned red again and pressed his face into Erik's shoulder. Everyone had turned and abandoned their work to face them. God, did Charles _hate_ attention.

"Please," Charles muttered into Erik's shoulder. "Let's just get out of here." Erik nods and he two of them head out to the garage, ready to clean out the mess they made. Of course, they got distracted on the way by a few longer than needed make out sessions, but it wasn't like Charles was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, I love Emma. I will most likely use her more often in the future drabbles and such. Also, Phil Coulson has had enough of Charles and Erik's shit. Now please don't hurt me. I'm sorry if the smut wasn't fulfilling.


	2. Mortification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This happened at the academy so there’s no couple-y stuff in this one, just cute friendship fluff or unresolved sexual tension and that shit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haah, this is basically my way of telling you all that Charles and Erik REALLY should have just pulled their heads out of their asses and got it on at the police academy. Also, this shows just how much I actually know about police academies. Can we just pretend that it goes on like normal college? You know, the four years and stuff. Please? Because I can't really come up with a proper explanation for this. I truly am sorry.

Erik lied. Erik always lied.

Charles groaned and flipped over, just the stop the throbbing in his head. He was just so tired from the events of last night, well _whatever_ he did last night. Erik said that he wouldn’t let Charles get too drunk. Liar.

All he remembers is drinking a lot and then going around and flirting and- _Oh my God he put his hand down Erik’s pants last night._ He immediately sat up on his bed, hand instinctively reaching up to rub his temple in some attempt to make the pain go away. He froze when he heard footsteps approaching.

Erik was at the doorway, making his way into their room. He closed the door then headed over to Charles’ bed. He set down a cup of water and some advil on the nightstand. Charles rubbed at his eyes, trying to effectively get all sleep out of his system. It didn’t help that Erik was tilting his head, watching Charles with curiosity.

“Hey,” Erik greeted him. “Did you have a nice sleep?” Charles reached for the cup of water and advil, downing it all. He then set it down and sighed, the pain in his head starting to dull. At least, he thought so. He was just too busy thinking about what he did last night.

“I tried to put my hand down your pants,” Charles replied flatly. Erik threw his head back in laughter. “Technically, you _did_ put your hand down my pants,” Erik told him after he sobered up. Charles blushed and put his head in his hands. God, it wasn’t _his_ fault that Erik was so attractive. It also wasn’t his fault that he was born a drunk flirt.

Erik reached out and pulled Charles’ hands back down to his lap. “If it makes you feel any better,” Erik said. “You give really good half-attempted hand jobs.” Charles groaned and attempted to smack Erik with a pillow. Erik just laughed again and took the pillow away from Charles. “Don’t worry, you didn’t exactly touch my dick. You just did some seriously awkward groping on my groin.”

Charles flopped back onto the bed. “That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Charles moaned. Erik laughed and crawled over Charles to squish into the bed with him. The beds were awfully small, but they always found ways to just lie together like this. Charles especially enjoyed it, and some days he would imagine what it might be like to wake up beside Erik, wrapped in his bed sheets and Erik’s arms. But then Charles would remember that Erik is straight, and he would end up glum by the end of it all.

Erik laid on his side, facing Charles. “You never told me you were a drunk flirt,” Erik said half jokingly. Charles rolled his eyes and turned on his side to face Erik. Erik was looking at Charles with an unreadable emotion trapped in his eyes, wanting to escape. “I never intended for you to find out,” Charles pointed out. Erik did a weird wiggle with his shoulders that Charles suspected was a shrug.

“It’s kind of,” Erik tried to think of a word _other_ than ‘cute.’ “Funny.” Charles blinked up at him as if noticing the pause and hesitance in Erik’s voice as well, but then he smiled. He then scrunched up his nose and frowned. “I need to get up and take a shower,” Charles muttered to Erik. Charles sat up and swung his legs off of the bed and froze.

“Why am I only wearing underwear?” Charles asked slowly. Erik let out a snort of laughter when he remembered. “You ditched your pants in the car last night saying, ‘my dick needs to breathe,’” Erik explained. “So I had to get one of the towels I kept in the car and wrap you in it before you passed out and I had to carry you up here.” Charles could feel his face heat up and a blush crawling up his neck.

“Oh my God I am even more embarrassed now,” Charles mumbled before getting up and walking towards the closet to get some pants and a change of clothes. Erik, of course, took full advantage of this and admired Charles’ ass the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little personal head canon I have here, I stated in my 21 Jump Street story that Charles was advanced one year and Erik was held back for two because of the time he spent in Germany. So when they graduated, Charles was 16/17 and Erik was about 19. So around this time, Charles is about 17/18 and Erik is 20.


	3. Forced Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Or the one where Charles forces Erik and Moira to bond)

"When I asked you out to dinner, Charles, the invitation was not extended to your boyfriend."

Charles pouted and gave Moira what Erik calls his ‘pleading eyes,’ better known as his puppy dog face. Moira frowned and sighed. “No, that’s not gonna work,” she scolded him. “Your boyfriend scares me more than how much I find you adorable.” Charles straightened.

“But, Moira,” Charles whined. “Erik’s already here. There’s no point in sending him back.” Moira realized this and her frown deepened. “Besides,” Charles muttered. “He’ll flip if I went to dinner with you alone. He thinks that you might take me away from him, or something of the sort.” Moira nodded and pointed at Charles.

“See! I told you!” Moira shouted. “He hates me because I kissed you while undercover!” Charles reaches up and lowers Moira’s fingers. “Dear,” Charles sighed. “I don’t think it really matters. Just let him come and you two could probably bond.” Moira huffed and reluctantly nodded. She then stepped to the side to look behind Charles.

She eyed Erik before saying, “Get up, you asshole. We’re gonna go eat dinner.”

_________

They arrived at a restaurant called "The Spotted Pig." It was rather well known establishment, but would be pricey if with other people. Which was why Charles was a little surprised when Moira showed them to the restaurant.

Once they were all seated, it was quiet. Charles and Erik sat together, Moira across from them. Charles looked between the two nervously.

"So," Charles smiled. "How about that weather, huh?" Moira and Erik were eyeing each other warily, both still not entirely trusting of each other. There was an unbelievable amount of tension that hung around their table. Charles suddenly regretted ever allowing Moira and Erik to even _be_ in the same room together.

"Just fine," Moira said cautiously, as if any word she said could get her head snapped off by Erik. Which, then again, it possibly could. Erik gave her his predatory grin. "Yes," Erik agreed bitterly. "The weather _has_ been nice lately, hasn't it?" Moira shuddered at the look Erik was giving her.

Charles sighed and put his head in his hands. He had never been more thankful in his life when the waiter appeared to take their order. When the waiter left, Moira and Erik went back to glaring at each other. Charles wished that a hole would just open up and swallow him up. _Anything_ was better than this dinner.

Charles kicked at Moira from under the table. "Dear," Charles said to her with faux sweetness. "Perhaps you should share with Erik about what you've been doing lately." Moira shot him a terrified look as Erik raised an eyebrow, prompting her to do so. Moira looked back towards Erik and gulped before putting in a fake smile.

"Well," Moira started. "I just went on a date with Sean. Otherwise, there's nothing else." Erik nodded, genuinely listening. Both were at least _trying,_ which made Charles smile in relief. "Oh," Moira added. "I also just saw that movie. You know, 'Deliver Us from Evil'?"

Erik seemed to perk up, "Oh, really? Are you a fan of horror films?" Moira nodded and smiled, her uneasiness starting to fall away. Erik smiled at well. "Oh, well I'm a fan of horror films as well. Have you watched 'The Exorcist'?" Moira lit up at the mention of the movie.

"Um, who hasn't? That movie is great," she replied. Charles looked between the two in bewilderment. Were they... Acting _nice?_ Erik nodded then frowned, "How come Charles never told me that you like horror movies?" Moira shrugged.

"Maybe it's because he's a wimp and doesn't like horror movies," Moira answered. Charles' jaw dropped at the insult. "I-I am _not_ a wimp!" he protested. Erik chuckled then pressed a small kiss to the corner of Charles' mouth.

"No offense, liebes," Erik told him. "But you kind of are a wimp. When it comes to horror movies, that is." Charles frowned and sunk back in his chair. Erik runs a soothing hand through Charles' hair. "Hey, you _did_ want us to get along."

Charles scoffs, "But not in a way that would result in endless teasing for me." Erik puts on a mock hurt expression. "Oh don't be silly," Erik chided. "It won't be endless. We'll most likely take breaks in-between." Charles groaned and then the food arrived.

Moira smirked at Charles, "You were right, Charles. This dinner _was_ a way for Erik and I to bond." Erik nodded and began to eat, not before Charles got some of his goat cheese and smeared it across Erik's face, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like Charles. I'm a wimp who can't stand watching horror movies. But anyway, I like the idea of Moira and Erik being friends, but not entirely friends…? I don't know. I just like watching Charles suffer their arguments and then he realizes that oh shit they're even worse as friends. I am mean to Charles.
> 
> And I feel so productive today. Like, wow. Finishing all of this stuff in one day *pats self on the back*


	4. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Or the one where Erik apologizes to Charles. A lot. This takes place in their first year at the academy. I think this was before feelings were developed.)

"Are you sure about that?" Charles questioned. Erik glared at him. Of course he knew what this bullshit was. Why did Charles have the power to give him just _one_ look and he would suddenly feel like he made a mistake?

Erik then lowered his gaze and shook his head in defeat. "No, I don't," he admitted. "Which is why I'm gonna go to bed." It was a long night, not just for him, but for the both of them. Charles had meant it when he said he would help tutor Erik. Which was why Erik had been stuck at the desk for over two hours now, Charles hovering over him.

Erik then got up from the desk and walked over to his bed, practically collapsing on it when he neared. He laid down face flat on the mattress, too tired to do anything else. His brain felt fried and he was just so _frustrated._ He thought that being a cop would have to do more with physical stuff than all these bullshit tests. Charles had no idea just how _grateful_ he was that Charles was helping him.

Erik felt a part of the mattress shift beside him and he turned his face to see Charles sitting beside him with a small smile. "Hey," Charles muttered soothingly. "You did well today, Erik. I think you should get some rest and just relax. You'll ace the exam." Erik nodded and closed his eyes, but Charles made no move that indicated he was going to leave the bed anytime soon.

Before Erik can regret it, he blurted out, "I'm sorry." He opened his eyes again and Charles had a confused expression. "Sorry?" Charles asked. "Whatever for, Erik?" Erik gulped, having trouble spitting this out.

"I-I'm sorry for being such a dick to you back in high school," Erik apologized. "I had no right and, I just feel terrible. I've been friends with you for a few months now and you're just so _nice_ to me and you can't imagine just how grateful I am. I'm sorry, for everything. For all the shit and just, everything." Charles looked at him curiously, head tilted before he threw back his head in laughter.

"Okay, Erik," he said. "I think you should get some rest. Night." He then got up and went to his own bed. Erik felt a sudden ache in his chest, feeling as if an organ was ripped out of him. He had poured all of his feelings out to Charles and Charles' reaction was to laugh? Did he even forgive Erik?

Erik pushed the thoughts away though and turned to face the other side, curling up in his blanket. At least he got his apology out, and that's all that mattered. Whether Charles had forgiven him or not, Erik didn't care. He was still Charles' friend no matter what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha haaa. I really don't understand how police academy works. And I mentioned in my 21 Jump Street story that Erik had apologized to Charles before, but Charles never really acknowledged it and forgave him. So yeah, this is what happened.


	5. Your ex is a dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Or the one where Erik meets Charles' ex, Tony fucking Stark)

Erik was sitting at a bar with Charles when he heard _him._

"Charles? Is that you?"

Charles turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. Charles' grip on his drink tightened a little, and he placed his hand on Erik's knee. The actions made Erik turn around as well and his jaw almost dropped right then and there because _oh my God it was Tony fucking Stark_.

"Tony!" Charles greeted nervously. "Um, hello there. How has it been?" Tony moved towards him with a large smile. "Oh, you know," Tony waved his hand lazily. "Just doing billionaire philanthropist stuff with the company. How about you?" Charles' eyes darted to Erik, but Erik was still gaping at _Tony fucking Stark_.

"It's been well," Charles replied. "I graduated from the academy and I'm a police officer now. Erik and I, here, have just recently gone undercover and took down a drug dealing ring. Nothing much." He gestured to Erik when he mentioned his name. But Erik didn't notice at all. He was much too fixated on the fact that _Tony fucking Stark_ was giving his boyfriend an appreciative once over.

 _Tony fucking Stark_ then looked over at Erik. "Oh, is he the friend you told me about back when we were dating?" Tony asked. Erik's eyes widened at the word 'dating.' It then hit him. Back when they were undercover, Charles had mentioned that _Tony fucking Stark_ was his boyfriend. Erik actually had forgotten the statement, until now.

Charles nodded, "Yes. Tony, this is Erik Lehnsherr, my boyfriend and police partner." Erik most definitely did not miss the look of distaste on Tony's face when Charles mentioned ' _boyfriend_.' Charles seemed to notice it as well, because his grip on Erik's knee tightened.

"Ah, so I see you're off the market now," Tony remarked dryly. Erik was suddenly not as star struck as he was before. He reached up to Charles' hand on his knee and held it tightly. "Yeah," Erik told Tony. "So I suggest you back off now." Tony chuckled and raised his hands in mock defense.

"Relax, relax. I wouldn't dream of it," Tony assured him. He then looked to the side and noticed a blonde muscular guy. "Mmm, in fact, I think I just spotted new meat." Erik raised an eyebrow and Charles smiled brightly.

"Well, we should catch up some time, Charles," Tony told Charles before handing him a business card. "Call me, alright?" Before Charles could even nod or say goodbye, Tony was already moving to the blonde he saw earlier. Erik then tugged at Charles until he was standing up before hugging him from behind, his head tucked into the crook of Charles' neck.

"Your ex is a dick," Erik muttered to Charles. Charles giggled and pressed a kiss to Erik's temple. "Love," Charles said. "I think that's my type." Erik straightened and glared at Charles.

Charles only laughed and turned to kiss Erik.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did say in my AU that Charles and Tony used to be together. They broke up due to different views and stuff. And wow, I wonder who that muscular blonde was that Tony decided to try and pick up.
> 
> And really, Erik, you need to stop acting so star struck. Did you ever doubt that Charles could pick up almost any person with his looks? Oh and yes, Charles, you do have a type. You seem to be attracted to all sorts of assholes. It's rather unfortunate.


	6. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Or the one where Charles Xavier meets Erik Lehnsherr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I CAVED IN AND NOW I'M PRACTICALLY POSTING ALL OF THE LITTLE DRABBLES THAT I WROTE AND I FEEL SO GUILTY INDULGING BUT I DON'T CARE~

Charles quietly walked down the hallways, ignoring the small stares everyone gave him. There were murmurs and whispers all around him, everyone resolving to a steely glare at Charles. He was the new kid, and that was expected. But what wasn't expected was the level of hostility Charles had received so far.

And he hadn't even made it to his locker yet when he was shoved against them.

Towering above him was a tall, muscular teen with gruff looks and sharp edges to his face. Charles took a sharp intake of breath, trying to control his rapidly quickening pulse. The bigger and older teen smirked down at Charles with a smug look, hands fisted into Charles' sweater, effectively pinning him down.

"So, it's the new kid," the teen sneered. Charles shuddered. "I heard you're an Xavier. A trust fund baby, huh? I suppose you've got enough money to go around." Charles rolled his eyes. He was sick and tired of people thinking he was nothing but a rich, spoiled brat who spent more of his time rolling around in money than actually doing the shit he really does.

Charles scowled up at the teen, "However much money I have is _none_ of your concern. So I must politely ask you to get your hands off of me before I pry them off myself." The teen growled and slammed Charles back again.

"Don't talk to me like that, Xavier!" he barked. Charles smirked, not entirely sure _why_ he felt the need to be smug at the moment. He supposed he just _felt_ like it. He opened his mouth to say something when a hand gripped the teen's shoulder.

"Cain," the person said, voice level. "I think that's enough." The teen, Cain, turned to face the source of the voice. Charles tilted his head to the side, trying to get a good look on his rescuer. He was tall and built, but not in a gross steroid type of way that Cain was. He had fringy brown hair and intimidating pale eyes.

Cain snorted, "Don't you have a class to flunk, Lehnsherr?" Lehnsherr's lips twisted in a sort of unamused smile before punching Cain in the face. Charles pressed himself further into the lockers, startled as Cain loosened his grip on Charles and sunk to the ground. Everyone around them gasped, equally as shocked.

Lehnsherr didn't even look at Charles as he walked away, leaving Charles to stare at him in awe.

___________

"It appears you're the type for a hit and run," a voice above Erik spoke. "Literally." Erik looked up from his lunch to see the boy from earlier, the one he had helped. He had soft blue eyes and was awfully scrawny and pale. But something about him seemed... Charming.

"What do you want?" Erik growled. The boy didn't seem to be put off by Erik's hostility and took a seat across from Erik. The boy idly picked at his food, a shy smile twitching at his lips. "I-I just thought that I should say thank you to you," he muttered. "For what you did."

The way he sounded so quiet made Erik's heart clench a little. He was, however, starting to notice the small stares everyone was giving them. Erik had almost wanted to tell them all to just fuck off and leave him to his conversation with the boy. But he knew that his way could simply not be done.

"Look," Erik said flatly. "You're some new kid that I just saved out of pity and I'm a popular jock who has no time for losers like you. So scram, would you?" Erik tried to ignore the way his stomach twisted at the sight of the boy's hurt face. It was like the boy was practically _projecting_ all of his hurt and pain towards Erik, and perhaps to everyone else too because Erik noticed how everyone around them shifted uncomfortably.

The boy did, however, get up and leave Erik alone.

___________

"Charles Xavier," the teacher called up. Charles got up and headed to the teacher's desk at the front of the room. This was one of the few classes that didn't _have_ an advanced placement class Charles could attend, so he was forced to stick with the simple course. When he finally arrived, the teacher was looking at him sharply.

"I've looked over your file and you seem to have good grades," she remarked. "So I've paired you up with the student with the lowest grade in the class. Will that be a problem?" Charles wanted badly to scream, 'Yes, that will be a problem because I can barely even tolerate the general dumb assery in my advanced placement classes.' But it was all Charles can do not to say yes, so he eventually shook his head.

"No, ma'am, that won't be a problem," Charles answered. "But, uh, who am I pairing up with?" The teacher gave Charles a smile that he suspected was meant to be reassuring, but it only appeared to be frightening.

"You will be lab partners with Erik Lehnsherr," she told him before pointing to the very back of the class. Charles turned and his stomach almost lurched at the sight of _him._ It was the guy from earlier. The one who had saved Charles then dissed him at the drop of a pin. Charles sent a small thank you and a nod to the teacher before heading over.

Erik was looking down at his chemistry book, eyebrows furrowed and forehead creased. Charles gulped a little, hoping that he wouldn't fuck this up. He then cleared his throat and slid into the seat next to Erik. Erik merely glanced up and grunted before looking back down at the book.

"I suppose you can only speak properly when they're mean words?" Charles asked dryly. Erik looked up and glared at Charles. It was murderous and enough to set Charles on edge, but he wasn't just going to give up. "Point proven," he muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Erik asked in annoyance. Charles rolled his eyes. "I'm your forced lab partner," Charles answered. "Trust me, I don't want this any more than you do." Erik frowned at that.

"You've got a mouth on you," Erik observed. "Keep it shut and maybe you'll survive." Charles scoffed and pushed up his glasses. He then took out his book and set it down in front of him, inspecting its contents. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he realized just how _easy_ this class was.

"What? Is the book not good enough for the likes of an Xavier?" Erik asked, taking in Charles' unimpressed expression. Charles shook his head and frowned. He had actually thought maybe Erik would be one of the people that didn't treat him like a rich brat.

"No, no, not at all," Charles assured him. "And, my name is Charles, by the way. So no need to call me or refer to me by my last name." Erik's eyebrows furrowed again before he returned to his stoic expression. He then turned back to his book and started to read again. Charles sighed. It was going to be a lot harder to earn friends at this school than he had thought.

"On the bright side," Erik said after a moment of silence. "This partners thing will only be for one semester." Charles sank in his chair, the reality of it all sinking in. He was to be partners with this guy for a few _months._ Charles groaned inwardly.

"Lovely," he managed to say before completely ignoring Erik and focusing in his book, not noticing the fleeting looks Erik would send him every few minutes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha haa. So yeah, that's how they met. And, no, I could not make it where Erik jumps Charles' bones and there are hot make out sessions in the boys locker room. I am terribly sorry for that, my friends.
> 
> Oh and hey, Cain isn't Charles' step brother. Just a mean guy from school who likes to pick on Charles and tries to get money out of him.


	7. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Or the one where Charles forces Erik to watch the Fourth of July fireworks with him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this around the time of the Fourth of July and YES, Charles and Erik stay at the academy over the summer and on breaks sometimes since they've got no where else to go.

"I still don't understand why we're doing this," Erik grumbled. Charles had his small hand tightly wrapped around Erik's wrist, tugging him up the hill. It was a familiar hill that they almost always retreated to in their free time. The view was just much too beautiful to miss out on.

"Because," Charles replied cheerfully. "We're getting into the spirit of Independence Day." Erik looked down at the ground, trying to watch his steps. He did not, however, refrain himself from staring at Charles' ass. You couldn't blame him really, it was _right there_.

Erik scowled, "I'm not even American!" Charles laughed. It took Erik a lot not to trip as he listened to Charles' adorable laugh. "Neither am I, and I'm _British!"_ Charles said back. "But I just really want to see the fireworks, Erik!" Erik gritted his teeth and tried to act like Charles was absolutely _not_ endearing.

They finally made it to the top and Charles pulled Erik down to sit beside him. Charles and Erik sat close, sides pressed up together. Erik took out his phone and checked the time. It was only starting to get dark, but the time read 8:12. Suddenly, a bright flare went up into the sky and exploded with a large booming noise that made Erik's ears hurt.

"They're starting," Charles whispered in awe to Erik. Erik watched as more appeared in the sky, all exploding in the same fashion as the first. The hill they were sitting on had just the perfect view of the fireworks, and Erik wondered if Charles knew about this all along. More bursts of color flashed before Erik's eyes before falling down, leaving trails of smoke in the sky.

The two sat in silence for a while, just watching the fireworks. Then a whole lot of them burst up into the air, one by one, shooting up. They all burst at random times and it was brilliant. Erik was starting to see why Charles wanted to watch. He looked down at Charles, who was still much too fixated on the fireworks to notice.

After a second though, he looked up at Erik with a small and grateful smile that made Erik's heart clench. Charles looked so beautiful, the fireworks reflecting on his bright blue eyes. It was already dark out and the only lights out were the ones coming from the city below him and the fireworks above. They burst, illuminating Charles' pale face. Erik just wanted so badly to lean in and just-

Erik nearly jumped when he heard a big boom. He quickly calmed himself though, realizing it was just a firework. Charles giggled at how Erik reacted. Erik just laughed as well and nudged Charles, which was returned. Erik then felt Charles' head lean against Erik's shoulder, resting on it.

The two regained their comfortable silence again, watching the brilliant flashes of colors dot the sky. After what seemed to be an hour, the fireworks suddenly stopped. Erik checked his phone and saw that it read 10:42. He was about to get up when he noticed that Charles was asleep, quietly dozing off on Erik's shoulder.

Erik smiled a little. How exactly Charles managed to sleep through all that noise was a mystery. He then carefully wrapped his arms around Charles and stood up, carrying Charles along with him. He knew that he couldn't _drag_ Charles down the pathway, so he swung Charles' legs up and carried him bridal style. Charles didn't seem to mind, curling up against Erik and wrapping his arms around his neck.

When he made it to the car, he could feel Charles face in the crook of his neck, his lips pressed up against his skin. Erik shivered before folding Charles into the backseat along with a blanket and pillow that they kept in the trunk for things like this. Erik then climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. It felt like a long drive back to their dorm room at the academy because Charles wasn't beside Erik, chatting away like he normally did.

When Erik finally reached the dorms, he shut the engine off and got out before taking Charles up into his arms again. Secretly hoping nobody would see them, he fished out his key and opened the door. He then kicked the door shut softly and moved over to Charles' bed, laying him gently on the mattress. Once out of Erik's arms, Charles' face scrunched up and he turned to his side and grabbed the nearest pillow. Erik chuckled and watched as Charles' face relaxed again.

Charles was adorable like this (then again, Erik thought, when was he _not)._ Charles was sleeping peacefully, obviously tired from the training they did today. Erik then swooped down and planted a soft kiss on Charles' forehead before turning away to his own bed.

Erik missed the way Charles smiled in his sleep, blissful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you two, such obvious boys. And really, Erik, must you take advantage of the fact that a really hot guy's ass is in front of you face? Especially when said hot boy is your best friend? Honestly.
> 
> Oh and this probably takes place like in the summer after their third year in the police academy, since Erik has feelings for Charles already.
> 
> AND OKAY GEEZ I NEED TO STOP MYSELF AND TAKE A BREAK FROM POSTING


	8. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Or the one where Erik helps Charles get through his first time.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho smut. Not that good of smut, but still smut.

"Hey, Erik," Charles whispered. Erik raised an eyebrow. Charles was pressed up beside him on his bed, his head resting on Erik's shoulder. Charles looked up at him with his bright blue eyes, full of energy and excitement. Erik couldn't help but wonder what the fuck this was about.

"What is it?" he whispered back. Charles grinned and sat up before moving himself and straddling Erik's lap. "Well," Charles said, louder than before. "Raven's out of the house. Maybe we could...?" Erik knew for a fact that Charles was a virgin, it was stated multiple times before. It seemed natural that Charles was the one initiating this. Especially since Erik felt no need to rush him, he didn't want to force Charles.

Erik gave Charles a mock stern face, "Charles, remember what Raven said? No sex until at least two weeks. And Charles, it's only been _two days_." Charles pouted and let his hands slip under Erik's shirt, roaming around and _feeling_ and Erik bit back a groan. Charles smirked, noticing Erik's struggle.

Charles then leaned in to Erik's ear and whispered, "Since when have you ever followed the rules?" And Erik _shuddered._ Erik then wondered if this side of Charles was there all this time and he missed it. Erik shook his head, "But what about, er, supplies?" Charles leaned back and looked at Erik with an incredulous look.

"Don't lie to me, Erik," Charles said. "I know you keep a bottle of lube and condoms with you." Erik laughed at that. It was true, but Erik didn't exactly want to move from this position yet. And it seemed that Charles understood that because he stood up and got them out of Erik's bag for him. When he came back, he set the stuff down on the nightstand and went back to straddling Erik's hips.

Charles then began to take Erik's clothes off, tugging it all off eagerly. The excitement in Charles' eyes had only grown brighter as he tugged at Erik's pants and underwear. When it was all off, Charles' eyes widened at the sight of Erik's already half-hard cock. Erik chuckled, snapping Charles out of his daze. He then started to take off his own clothes.

And no, Erik most absolutely did _not_ snort when Charles struggled to tug off his sweater. Charles' arm had gotten stuck and Erik had to help him out, Charles blushing madly once out of it. He then proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes until both of them were sitting there, bare. Charles then hesitantly leaned forward, then back again, not exactly sure what to do. Erik smiled a little, finding Charles' naivety to the situation endearing.

Erik then moved forward but stopped himself before asking, "Are you sure about this, Charles?" Charles rolled his eyes. "For God's sake, Erik. We're already naked and half-hard. I will not let us die of blue balls," Charles answered. Erik laughed before leaning in completely, kissing Charles on the mouth. Charles instinctively wrapped his hands around Erik's neck, wanting to bring him closer.

Erik obliged and scooted more towards Charles and they were now pressed up to each other, kissing desperately. Erik then moved his lips down to Charles' neck, sucking and biting. He eventually made his way down to Charles' nipples, sucking lightly and flicking his tongue. Charles let out a giggle and Erik stopped. He looked up and saw Charles blushing.

"Um," Charles squeaked. "S-Sorry, just a bit ticklish there, love." Erik couldn't stop the big dopey smile that came unto his lips. "That is so fucking adorable, I don't even know why," Erik breathed. Charles laughed a little and then started to kiss Erik's neck in return. It was slightly sloppy, but it still felt good. Erik could feel Charles' cock up against his, both of theirs equally hard.

Erik then made a grab for the condoms and lube, making Charles pull away for a while. The two then shuffled awkwardly around the small bed until Charles ended up on his back and Erik was the one hovering over him. Charles rested his head against the pillow, laughing a little from their awkward dance around the bed. Erik laughed as well then pressed a kiss to Charles' lips again.

Erik then leaned back and spread Charles' legs. Charles took a deep breath, anxiety racing through him. Erik looked at Charles in the eyes, "Are you... Okay?" Charles nodded and Erik squirted some lube onto his fingers. He then slipped in one finger, making Charles squirm a little, shutting his eyes tight. Erik's other hand was placed on Charles' inner thigh comfortingly.

It hurt at first for Charles, making him practically shout at the top of his lungs. Erik shushed him with soothing words as he pushed his long finger farther. Charles cried out as Erik slipped in another finger, his hips arching up to feel it. Erik stretched Charles, making Charles moan. Erik pushed in a third finger and Charles' hands  tightened around the bed sheets.

He then pulled his fingers out entirely, and Charles panted. Erik rolled on a condom and slicked himself with lube. He then placed his hands on Charles knees and pushed in. "E-Erik!" Charles shouted. Charles brought his hands up to Erik's neck, tightly holding on. Erik then began to move in and out, his pace slow at first before quickening.

Charles squeezed his eyes shut as Erik slammed hard into his prostate. Erik placed one of his hands on Charles' cock and stroked it. Charles then let out a sharp cry before he came, Erik following after him. Erik almost collapsed on Charles, both of them exhausted. Charles giggled and stroked Erik's hair.

"Was that okay?" Erik asked. Charles nodded and brought Erik's head up to kiss him. "It was lovely," Charles answered. Erik then laid his head down on Charles' chest and wrapped his arms around Charles, holding onto the moment for just a while longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke the rules a little just to sneak in a small bit from the story itself. So this took place during the events of 21 Jump Street.


	9. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Or the one where Emma knew before anyone else)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I don't feel like I did this prompt very much justice so I apologize. Special thanks to Sapphire Queen who has been an amazing and devoted follower of this series and gave me all these wonderful prompts to work with and is overall a lovely person.
> 
> Sapphire Queen: http://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQueen/pseuds/SapphireQueen

Ever since Xavier and Lehnsherr walked into the station together, Emma could tell there was tension in the air.

 

Emma approached them with a smile. "Hello, boys," she greeted them. "You two must be Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr." The blue eyed one smiled and the other one just grunted in reply. Emma kept her smile on, unfazed by the other one's hostility.

 

"I'm Emma Frost," Emma introduced herself. She held out a hand for the blue eyed one who took it thankfully. Emma noticed the way that the other one glared at her.

 

"Charles Xavier," the blue eyes one said. Ah, so the hostile one was Lehnsherr. Emma let go of Xavier's hand and offered it to Lehnsherr, who didn't take it.

 

"Well, then," Emma said dryly. "You guys can go ahead to Chief Deputy Coulson's office." Xavier nodded and tugged Lehnsherr ahead with him. Emma didn't miss the way that Lehnsherr stiffened as Xavier grabbed onto his wrist. And then it hit Emma.

 

Oh God, they don't _know._

 

___________

 

Small things happened throughout the month that Xavier and Lehnsherr stayed. And honestly, the tension was stifling. Emma couldn't handle it.

 

"You put your gun on wrong," Lehnsherr fussed. Emma watched as he moved forward and grabbed Xavier's gun. Xavier blushed as Lehnsherr's hands brushed against his side. Emma groaned and rolled her eyes.

 

Good God, those two should just get their head out of their asses and make out already. Emma got up from her seat and walked over to Coulson's office.

 

"Coulson?" Emma asked. Coulson nodded and gestured for her to take a seat.

 

"I need to head out and go do my... _Other_ job," Emma informed him. Coulson raised an eyebrow then frowned.

 

"Please don't," Coulson pleaded. "You can't leave me with them." Emma shook her head and clicked her tongue.

 

"Sorry, sugar," she said. "You're stuck with them." She then got up and left the station, thankful to escape.

 

____________

 

"So, you guys are officially together, right?" Emma asked. Charles nodded and Erik grunted (honestly, when did she start calling them that).

 

Emma smiled, "Thank God, you two were so obvious before." Erik winced.

 

"We were?" Charles squeaked. Emma gave him a dead panned look.

 

"Sugar, you were practically sucking his dick from the other side of the room," Emma explained slowly. "With your _eyes."_ Charles blushed and he sank in his seat.

 

"And _you,"_ Emma said, pointing at Erik. "Good God, you kept on _undressing_ him with your eyes. Don't you have any decency? This is a damn workplace." Erik scoffed.

 

"Then you should be happy to know that I no longer undress Charles with my eyes," Erik quipped. "I do it for real this time." Charles smacked Erik's arm.

 

"Erik!" Charles cried out, turning even more red than before. Emma made a disgusted noise.

 

"Ugh, I take that back," she said. "You guys are even worse than before."

 

Erik shrugged, "Honestly, Charles. I don't see why you're acting so innocent. You definitely weren't last night when-" Charles clamped his hands over Erik's mouth and scowled.

 

"Erik," Charles hissed in a warning tone. Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"Get out of the Goddamn station," Emma ordered. Erik opened his mouth to protest but Emma held up a hand. _"Now."_

 

Charles grabbed Erik and dragged him out of the building. Emma took a deep breath and turned back to the stack of police reports on her desks.

 


	10. Stubborn Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Or the one where Charles takes care of a sick and stubborn Erik.)

"You're being over reactive, Charles," Erik whined. Charles rolled his eyes and continued to blow on the soup before handing it to Erik. Erik wrinkled his nose with distaste at it. "I don't eat soup." Charles gave him a look and Erik sighed before taking the bowl from Charles' hand. Charles smiled before getting up.

 

'Erik's sick today,' Charles texted Moira. 'Mind telling Phil that we'll both be out?' Charles then set his phone down on the coffee table beside the couch before sitting beside Erik. Erik seemed to be struggling with his spoon, hands shaking as he raised it to his mouth. Charles then took the bowl and spoon from Erik's mouth and fed him.

 

"I told you not to stay out in the cold weather," Charles told Erik. "But no, you didn't listen. You decided to just stay out there without a jacket and you didn't come in until an hour later. What were you thinking?" Erik could only manage a small noise that told Charles he was still listening. "Look at you now. You can't even comprehend proper speech! You're a sniveling mess." Erik sneezed and some of his snot got on his shirt. Charles snorted and then stood up.

 

"I'll go get some tissues," he said before turning away to get some tissues. Erik laid there with his eyes shut until he heard a buzzing noise come from the coffee table. He opened one teary eye and noticed it was Charles' phone before picking it up. Erik's vision cleared and he noticed it was a text from Moira. 'I told Phil for you. He hopes Erik feels better and he thinks you should just blow him with soup in your mouth,' the text read. Erik let out a laugh that ended up in a coughing fit.

 

Charles then came back with some tissues and started to clean Erik up. "Charles," Erik said, voice hoarse and raspy. "Moira told me that you should blow me with soup in your mouth." Charles choked on his saliva and stared at Erik. Erik only shoved the phone into Charles face, making him read the text. Charles let out a strangled noise that let Erik know he was considering it.

 

Charles glared at Erik, "No, absolutely no." Erik pouted and his head fell into Charles lap. He nuzzled his face into Charles' crotch area, which only made Charles laugh. He then pushed Erik's head back onto the couch pillow and leaned forward to kiss him. Erik made a small noise of protest before kissing back.

 

Charles then pulled back and gave Erik a small smile. "Kisses are acceptable," Charles explained. "Sick blow jobs are not. Now just sit tight and I promise you that you'll be up in no time." Erik just nodded and Charles kissed his forehead before getting up and moving to the kitchen. He then pulled out his phone and texted Moira back.

 

'Don't give him ideas,' he texted. Moira only replied with a smiley face and Charles sighed. He paused though when he heard Erik’s loud groan from the living room.

 

“Oh yeah, and who the hell is _Phil?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's wrong with me. I just thought it was SO funny when Tony thought that Coulson's first name was Agent and oh well that was probably since I watched Avengers at 12 am and forgot most of it.


	11. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Or the one where Erik finds out that Charles has the lamest allergy on the planet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo another prompt given to me by the lovely Sapphire Queen.

"Why didn't you tell me you were allergic?" Erik hissed, carrying Charles to the infirmary. Charles groaned in response, clutching his hand close to himself. It was swollen and slightly disgusting.

 

Erik shook his head and laughed, "And to think, of all the things you're allergic to, it's chalk! Fucking _chalk!_ " Charles' head lolled onto Erik's shoulder lazily, shifting his now swollen foot.

 

"I-I'm sorry," Charles replied weakly. "I thought I'd be fine." Erik paused to adjust Charles' legs then continued to move forward.

 

"Honestly, Charles," Erik drawled. "You don't need to prove anything to anyone." Charles didn't reply and only buried his head into Erik's chest. The action made Erik suck in a breath. It was oddly intimate seeming, completely forgoing all of Erik's previous hindrances when it came to Charles.

 

He looked helpless and even more fragile than before in Erik's arms. It made Erik's heart clench a little as Charles curled up even more in his arms. They finally reached the infirmary and the nurse told him to set Charles down, not even mentioning how Charles was practically clinging onto him for dear life. The nurse then came back to them with a shot and injected Charles before leaving them alone.

 

Erik couldn't help but want to laugh at the moment. Charles had gotten an allergic reaction from the chalk that they were using in their crime scene training and then his hand and leg started swelling. Erik had immediately told the overseeing officer and carried Charles to the infirmary. Charles' hand and leg appeared to be less swollen, a sure sign of the medicine working. Erik sat on the side of Charles' bed, looking down at him with a smile.

 

Charles drowsily opened his eyes, his movements slow and sluggish. "Thank you, my friend," Charles whispered, his voice so quiet that Erik was surprised he caught it. He chuckled and pushed away Charles' bangs from his face.

 

Erik sighed in relief. "Mein Gott, Charles, you scared me," Erik breathed. "I thought I might make it too late to the infirmary since you decided to stay at our training even though your leg was swollen. Charles, you could have died and I could have lost you. I could have lost my best friend and that's-" Erik felt his throat tighten and choked up.

 

Charles reached up and put a hand on Erik's shoulder. "Calm, my friend, it’s only an allergy," Charles said. "And I promise you, you won't be losing any best friends today." Erik almost melted as Charles gave him a soft smile.

  
"Just, please don't ever be stupid again," Erik mumbled. Charles laughed and nodded. He then drifted off into sleep and Erik gave him a kiss on the forehead, staying by Charles' side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in their fourth year at the police academy. Oh and this was because we got to see Charles take care of Erik the last chapter so here's Erik taking care of Charles.


	12. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Or the one where Charles and Erik spend their first Thanksgiving together at Raven’s house.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from the lovely Sapphire Queen.

“Erik, you can back out now if you want.”

 

“Charles, we’re already here,” Erik pointed out. “And why would I back out? I love your sister.” Charles grimaced and Erik chuckled. He then got out of the car and opened the car door for Charles. They walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

 

“I don’t understand why she’s so eager to see me,” Charles mused. “I mean, she was so angry the last time we were here because of the party we threw. Which, technically, was for our job. So I don’t see why she was so angry.” Erik tilted his head and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the door opening.

 

“Charles! Erik!” Raven exclaimed. She moved forward and sqaushed them in a hug. When she pulled away, she was grinning. “So glad you guys could make it.”

 

“Thank you, dear,” Charles said with a smile. Erik smiled at Raven as well, but frowned when another man came up from behind Raven.

 

 _“Azazel?”_ Erik asked in disbelief. Charles shifted to the side to get a better look at the man and paled. It was Azazel Alekov, the person from DEA that they ran over with their car. Well, weren’t they just lucky.

 

Charles winced when Azazel smiled at them. “Hello,” Azazel greeted them. “Long time no see.” Erik glanced at Charles who looked rather constipated at the moment. Charles let out a strangled noise and forced on a pleasant smile that looked more like he wanted to rip his face off.

 

“Ah, yes. Hello to you too, Azazel,” Charles said. Raven beamed and looked between them, waiting for what was to come next.

 

“Hi,” Erik blurted out. He mentally scolded himself for it though. _Hi?_ How lame was that?

 

Raven then took it as her cue to get a jump start on things. “Azazel here is my new boyfriend,” Raven told them. Charles’ eyes widened and Erik lifted an eyebrow.

 

“Oh?”

 

Raven nodded at Charles and wrapped her arms around Azazel’s torso, his arm draping itself over her shoulders. It all clicked into place: the messages about meeting a new guy, going on dates, etc. Charles wanted to slap himself for not asking who was dating Raven.

 

“Lovely,” Charles said, still smiling too brightly. “Shall we go in?” Raven nodded and moved to the side with Azazel, allowing Erik and Charles to enter. This was going to be a long dinner.

 

___________

 

“I don’t see why you guys would even celebrate Thanksgiving,” Erik said to Charles. “I mean, you guys aren’t even half religious.” Charles nodded lazily and buried himself even more into Erik’s side. They were currently on the couch in the living room, flipping through the channels.

 

“Oh shit!” Erik exclaimed excitedly. “They’re playing High School Musical!” Charles lifted his head and saw that High School Musical was, in fact, on Disney channel.

 

“Which one is this?” Charles asked. Erik squinted for a moment.

 

“The first one,” he answered. “Judging from how Zac Efron looks.” Charles nodded and watched along with Erik, who was humming the song that they were singing on the television.

 

“Damn, Zac Efron’s hot,” Charles said aloud. Erik stopped humming and looked down at Charles.

 

“Yes, but Zac Efron is not your boyfriend so I suggest you don’t say that,” Erik told Charles. Charles rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss Erik.

 

“Hey!” Raven called out. “Quite sucking each other’s faces for a moment and help out with the food!” Erik groaned and reluctantly got up, pulling Charles with him.

 

____________

 

“You have no idea how glad I was when you guys finally got together,” Raven told Charles and Erik. Charles turned pink and Erik snorted.

 

“So people have been saying,” Erik replied dryly. Charles kicked Erik’s foot from under the table, causing him to choke on his drink. “I mean-Why would you say that?”

 

“Oh, because Charles would always blab to me about you back at the police academy,” Raven answered. Erik leaned forward, suddenly interested.

 

“Really?” Erik asked. “What would he say about me?”

 

“He would always talk about how handsome you were, which he was right about,” Raven paused and then looked over to Azazel. “Not as handsome as you though.” Azazel nodded and continued to eat.

 

“As I was saying,” Raven continued. “Charles also would whine about how you were supposedly straight and that you were his straight dude bro which made you so off limits. It was all really pathetic and sad.” Charles blushed deeply and Erik laughed.

 

“And you call _me_ a whiny pissbaby,” Erik muttered to Charles. Charles stepped on his foot hard and Erik yelped. “Mm, yes, but you’re so much more adorable when you whine, liebes.” Charles took a sip of his drink, smiling behind it.

 

Raven then said, “Oh! And did I tell you about that time Charles shaved off all his hair because he thought it would give him powers?” Azazel laughed.

 

“I remember you told me about that!” Azazel exclaimed. “I’ll go get the picture.” Raven nodded and looked back at Erik to continue her story.

 

“Anyway,” Raven said. “He was about twelve years old at the time and stole one of our dad’s old razors. He shaved off his head and claimed that he would gain the ability of telepathy.” Azazel then came back into the room and handed Erik a picture of a younger Charles bald and frowning and Raven covered head to toe in blue paint, ready to cry. Erik remembered seeing the photo before, only a few months ago when they had stayed at Raven’s house.

 

“Raven, honestly, must you share all of my follies as a child?” Charles moaned. Raven shook her head and held her hand up.

 

“One last one, hold up,” Raven promised. “Once, he stole one of my stuffed animals and shoved it up his shirt. He then walked around the neighborhood with it and whenever people would ask, he would say that he was pregnant.” Erik burst into laughter and Charles squirmed in his seat.

 

“Raven!” Charles cried out. Raven and Azazel laughed at the now red Charles.

  
“Oh, hush, Charles,” Raven commanded. “This is all simply payback for what you did to my house the last time you visited.” Charles groaned and buried his face into Erik’s shoulder, wishing this dinner to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik, what are you talking about you are the biggest whiny piss baby ever come on. And yes, Erik is a die hard High School Musical fan and not even the jaws of life could stop him from breaking into a song from the movies. He especially loves forcing Charles into doing duets with him that Troy and Gabriella did.
> 
> And don't lie to me, I know that at one point in your life you probably stuffed a ball or stuffed animal up your shirt and pretended you were pregnant. Or you turned your backpack forward and pretended it was your belly.


	13. The party that must be forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this idea after thinking up those notes in the last chapter. And I hope and pray that you listen to it when reading this.

Emma blinked at the two.

 

"You guys want to sing _this_ song?" she asked. Again. For the fourth time. Because honestly, _what were they thinking_.

 

Charles sighed, "Yes, Emma! How many times must we tell you?" Emma sighed and handed them the karaoke microphones.

 

"Alright, boys," Emma said, shrugging. "If you say so." They then got onto the stage, welcoming the claps and whistles they got from the stage.

 

"Make out!" someone called out from the audience and Charles giggled and shook his head. Erik only stuck his tongue at the audience member.

 

When Emma invited the two to her party, it was merely out of politeness because it was a party for the whole police station. She had not expected to have them completely shit faced and about to perform a duet on stage in front of their many co-workers. Especially Erik, which was why Emma knew she had to get this on video. Once she pressed record, Erik began to sing.

 

 _"We're soaring~"_ Erik sang, his voice surprisingly good. _"Flying~ There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach~"_

 

Charles then sang, _"If we're trying~ So we're breaking free~"_ Emma snickered into her hand, so glad that she invited these two.

 

_"You know the world can see us~ In a way that's different from who we are~"_

_"Creating space between us~ Till we're separate hearts~"_

_"But your faith it gives me strength~ Strength to belieeveee~"_

_"We're breaking free!"_ Erik belted out.

 

_"We're soaring~"_

_"Flyin~"_

_"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach~"_

_"If we're trying~"_

_"Yeah, we're breaking freeee~"_

_"Oh, we're breaking free~"_

_"Ohhh~"_ Charles sang.

 

_"Can you feel it building~ Like a wave the ocean just can't control~"_

_"Connected by a feeling~ Ohhh~ In our very hearts~"_

_"Rising till it lifts us up so everyone can see~"_

_"We're breaking free!"_

_"We're sooooaaaarrriiinnnggg~"_

_"Flyyyyyyyiiiiiiin~"_

_"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach~"_

_"If we're trying~ We're breaking freee~"_

_"Ohhhhh~ Runnniiinnggg~"_

_"Climbiiiiing~ To get to that place~"_

_"To be all we can beeee~"_

_"Now's the time~"_

_"So we're breaking freee~"_

_"We're breaking free~"_

_"Ohhh~ Yeahh~"_

_"More than hope~ More than faith~"_

_"This is true~ This is faith~ And togetheeeerrr~"_

_"We see it comiiinggg~"_

_"More than you~ More than meee~"_

_"Not a want~ Not a need~"_

_"Both of us breaking freeeeeeeee~"_ they both belted out. The crowd roared with applause as Charles nailed his next line.

 

 _"Sooooaaaaariiinnn~"_ Charles sang at the top of his lungs. Erik was about to sing his next line, but passed out on the stage floor. Charles then followed after him, crumpling to the floor. The audience gasped, the whole room quiet for a moment. They then broke into applause and whistles and hoots and Emma laughed.

 

She then stopped recording on her phone and stepped up to get Charles and Erik. Oh, how much she wanted it to be the next day so she could see Erik's face when she showed them the video.

  
Or when they find out the next day that she uploaded it onto youtube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I didn't specify if it was Charles or Erik who was signing because it was obvious that Erik was singing Troy's parts and Charles was singing Gabriella's and if you couldn't tell their parts from each other and the parts from where they were singing together, shame on you. It is essential in this generation to know the lyrics to at least a few HSM songs am I right or am I right. Also, this is the year of Troy Bolton. Bonus points to those who understand why and good bye~


	14. Coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from the lovely Sapphire Queen.
> 
> This takes place in their second year at the police academy.

Charles laughed and bit his red lips. Why was it so obscene? After all, he was only biting his lips. His red, red lips that just looked-

 

Erik's eyes widened when he noticed that Charles was waving his hand in front of his face.

 

"Erik? Hello?" Charles asked. Erik blinked and shook his head.

 

"Uh, sorry Charles," Erik managed to get out. “Just a little out of it.” Charles laughed again and smiled.

 

"I suppose it must be from our exam earlier," Charles replied. "Well, I need to talk to one of the officers about something. I'll be back soon." Charles then got up from the bed and got out of the dorm room. Once the door clicked shut, Erik fell back onto his bed with a groan.

 

What the fuck was that about? He had never thought about Charles that way and it was just _weird._ Charles was his best friend. Like, wasn't that shit going against some sort of code?

 

And yet Erik couldn't get rid of the ridiculous image of Charles laughing. It was just, infuriating. Why did Charles have to be so damn adorable? And what the fuck how did Erik never notice the little freckles on Charles' nose? Or the way he always darted his tongue out and swiped it on his lips? Or the way that he always talked in the most adorable way with those cute little hand gestures and-

 

Losing your focus, Lehnsherr.

 

Erik sighed. This wasn't Erik's fault. It was all Charles' fault. That stupid genius, adorable, sweet, kind, funny, and ridiculous person. What the fuck was wrong with him? Going around and making himself so adorable. He just made Erik feel all these _things..._

 

....That asshole....

 

The door room opened and Charles came in. Erik raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"I left something," Charles informed him. He then went over to his bag on the floor and-

 

Erik froze.

 

Surely Charles understood that bending over and making your ass go up that high isn't appropriate, right? Because _what the fuck_ what he doing damn it. Erik sucked in a breath and could feel his pants get tighter. He quickly threw the blankets over him.

 

Charles then got up and inspected the items in his hand before making a small noise. Erik flinched. Charles looked back at him with a concerned look on his face.

 

"Are you alright, my friend?" Charles asked. "You seem affected by something." _Yeah, by you_ , Erik wanted to say. But he held his tongue.

 

"I'm f-fine, Charles," Erik lied. "And you should go. Now." Charles looked hurt for a moment. Erik wanted to take the look away, but he needed to get rid of Charles. And these stupid _feelings._

 

"A-Alright, Erik," Charles said glumly. "I'll be on my way now." He slipped back into the hallway and left Erik alone.

 

Erik had to get rid of his hard on, really. But the bathrooms were open to everyone and Erik really did not want to get caught masturbating by any of the freshman. So he grabbed the nearest tissue box and began to unbutton his pants. Stupid Charles and his stupid lips and stupid ass were still on his mind as he began to stroke himself.

 

Then he realized that this was it. Charles was fucking doom.

 

And so Erik liked Charles.

  
What the actual fuck was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaah I finally got myself to do SOMETHING for this. Because lately I've been caught up trying to finish this one other fic that is suupppeeerrr long and then I'm also doing my Modern AU. So yeah, hope you guys liked it!


End file.
